Dreams
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This story is for the The Taylor Swift (theme) contest, my promote was Dreams, so I made a story with Percy and Annabeth on their wedding day and Nico finally finding happiness in Percy half-brother Cilan (my OC).


EgyptAdbydos: This fic is for The Taylor Swift (theme) contest. Please R & R.

prompt: dreams alternate: magic

* * *

><p>Percy dreamed for this day for long time as he fixed his tie in the mirror in front of him, he was wearing a black suit and light blue shirt, he was finally going to marry her, the girl of his dreams, Annabeth.<p>

"Are you ready?" Grover asked Percy, he was also wearing formal wear.

"Yeah... Hey, Grover did you feel this nervous on your wedding day?" Percy asked as he squirmed in his shoes.

"Yup." Grover said grinning. "But it was worth it."

Percy smiled gratefully at his best man, he looked in the mirror, he can say he looked handsome but he could wait to see how beautiful Annabeth will look in her wedding dress.

Percy stood at the alter looking nervous but smiled when his mother smiled at him, he took a deep breath and looked around all his friends from camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter was here, Hazel even manage to get Nico to come who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Percy avoided looking at Nico, he wanted to be happy on this day, he looked up when the music started and watched the bride's maids come out along with flower girl and ring boy, soon he saw her. He gulped she looked so beautiful...divine even, this was better then any dream he's had.

Annabeth had a sweetheart neckline, flowy bottom with some beads and a sea green sash around her waist, she looked happy as she walked down. Percy took a deep breath remembering to breath and smiled at her once he took her from her father's hands. Percy nodded at Mr. Chase and took Annabeth to the alter where the priest stood and the ceremony began.

"You may kiss your bride." The priest said with a smile as he blessed the happy couple.

Percy pulled Annabeth's veil back and kissed her sweetly, gently and passionately, it was magic when she kissed back just as passionately. Everyone clapped as Percy and Annabeth walked by and head toward the car that would take them to the reception was going to held.

Nico sighed as he watched the happy couple leave and walked toward a shadow getting ready to leave when his sister and her boyfriend stopped him.

"Nico, please you promised you'll stay with me, until the end of the wedding." Hazel said softly, she knew of her brother's crush on Percy for a while now but Nico's been distant even before Percy and Annabeth announced they were engaged.

"I know but I need to see someone first." Nico said vanishing before Hazel could stop him or grab him.

Nico looked up at the beach house he shadow traveled to and smiled when he saw the other son of Poseidon that captured his heart and return his feelings, maybe dreams do come true.

Nico walked up to a boy about his age with light tan skin, curly black shoulder length hair with cerulean highlights, ocean blue/green eyes and hugged him, the boy was surprised but hugged him back.

"I love you." Nico said softly pulling the boy to his chest. "Cilan."

Cilan smiled and leaned against Nico. "I love you,too."

"Be my date for this wedding my sister making stay for?" Nico asked.

Cilan nodded and braced himself for the shadow traveling and blinked when they were in a beautiful venue. "It's beautiful." Cilan whispered as Nico pulled him along.

"I can think of better things." Nico said.

Percy was dancing with Annabeth when he noticed Nico and his half brother together laughing and looking happy, happier then Percy ever seen Nico before. Percy briefly wondered why until they shared a kiss did he finally understood. Percy smiled and focus back on Annabeth, Nico was finally happy and Percy can live with the fact that his brother made him happy.

"Something wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as Percy twirled her and pulled her close.

"No, everything is perfect." Percy whispered kissing her.

Annabeth returned the kiss and pulled away to lay her head on Percy's firm chest.

"It's like a dream." Annabeth said softly.

"Better then a dream." Percy said as he pulled her closer.

Annabeth laughed and hugged him closer as the swayed back and forth. "Your a better dancer then you were before." Annabeth said.

"I had a excellent teacher, Mrs. Jackson." Percy said to her smiling.

"Of course you did, Mr. Jackson." Annabeth said feeling her heart swell at being called Mrs. Jackson.

She finally had Percy to herself after everything they've been through they made it and now their were together hopefully until one of them dies but the thought of the other waiting in the afterlife was enough to comfort Annabeth that maybe they'll be together even after death.


End file.
